bubbleguppiesseries2fandomcom-20200214-history
The Characters
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Swearing Oona, Sweet and Mature Molly, Cousin Clarice, Annoying GIl and Fragile Bubble Puppy Swearing Oona Oona is not only Oona. She is Swearing Oona. Her favorite movies are Canterbury Tales and Great Muppet Caper, and her favorite shows are Three Fish Show and South Park. Oona's favorite movies are Rated NC-17 and G, and her favorite shows are rated G and MA. When Oona goes to the bathroom at home, she decides to flick a bomb in her backyard and run in there. She doesn't wipe her butt because she is allergic to wiping butts. So she writes bad words repeatedly. When Oona goes to the bathroom at school, she gets her magazine out, punches the teacher and goes in there. Twenty minutes later, Oona writes bad words on the toilet paper. The teacher, Mr. Grouper, asks Oona if she washes her hands. Oona makes up a lie and says yes. Then, Mr. Grouper spots the smell, so he forces Oona to wash her hands, but she locks Mr. Grouper in the bathroom and washes her hands in her club called "Mature Girls." Five minutes later, Oona is in the middle of watching TV or playing a game. Molly asks Oona if they want to play trains together. Oona acted like a train most in "Preschool Is Hell." Oona's favorite color is Blood Red and her favorite type of music is Heavy Metal. Sweet and Mature Molly Molly is not only Molly, she is Sweet and Mature Molly. Her favorite movies are South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut and Spongebob Squarepants Movie. Her favorite shows are Three Fish Show and Six Feet Under. Her favorite shows are TV-G and TV-MA. Her favorite movies are rated TV-G and R. Molly likes to be mature most of the time. She likes to tell Oona something about shotguns. She likes jumping off locomotives and freight trains with her friend Oona. They almost jumped off of a subway twice, but they didn't. They always wanted to jump off a subway. Sometimes, they like to jump off of trains and kill people. Nobody calls the cops because the girls beg someone that they don't want to be called on the cops. But once, someone almost called the cops, but the person didn't do it. They jumped off 53 locomotives, 42 freight trains and they jumped off 20 locomotives and 13 freight trains and tried to kill people. Molly acted like a train most in "Preschool is Hell" (like Oona). Molly's favorite color is Fire Orange and her favorite type of music is Heavy Metal. Cousin Clarice Clarice is Molly's 12-year old cousin. Her favorite movies are South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut and Three Fish The Movie (rated R and TV-G) and her favorite shows are Three Fish Show and South Park (rated TV-G and TV-MA). Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Do not forget to add a category to help people find the page.